SMX
by SkaPyk
Summary: The X-Men are looking for the Scouts, but also stumble onto a new enemy, one that is fascinated with sexuality and blood. Can the two groups defeat him or will they die trying to win? (There is sexual activity in this and gore.)14 and 15 are NOW UP! 1 cha
1. Search

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

This is a cross over between Sailor Moon and X-Men.

Chapter One

Search

At the corner of Tokyo Ave, Professor Xavier stood with his students Jean Grey, Ororo, Logan, Scott, Kitty, Kurt and Evan. The eight of them were looking for seven unusual girls with powers. At the moment for them it was going to be like a needle in a hay stack, unless Jean or Xavier was able to sense their power.

"Professor, I don't think we can find them by just standing around like idiots on a street corner. Let's split up and look for them." said Scott as he turned and looked at Xavier.

"I do believe you're right. Scott you go with Kitty, Evan you can go with Jean, Kurt, you are with Ororo and Logan you can come with me." Their group split off into multiple directions; each hoping to find at least one of the girls.

In another part of town where Jean and Evan were looking, three girls walked towards a coffee shop where they were meeting their friend Amera. The tallest girl had teal colored hair with sparkling sea green eye. She was wearing a soft blue sun dress that flared just a little before the knees. The dress was adorned with a beautiful lace scarf and matching high heels. She was all dressed up for the dance she was going to with her cousin that they were meeting. The two girls she was with had bumped into her a few minutes before and decided to join her in the walk to the coffee shop.

"I can't wait for my horoscope to come true. It said this month was going to have something way out of the ordinary. Well that really happens everyday, so I guess it won't be too big of a shock. I'd just like to know what it is." said a bubbly blonde headed girl. She was wearing a new bow in her extremely long blonde hair. This time it was orange instead of its natural red. She also wore a pale orange blouse with pale yellow Capri khakis and slip on tennis shoes. She was also wearing her boyfriend's high school sweatshirt around her waist.

As the girl turned around and skip backwards she ran into someone. "Owww." She turned around to see who it was she had run into. It was Evan. He was wearing a shocked face. Apparently he to was walking backwards as he was talking anxiously with his female friend. The blonde haired girl went into her deep crazy love mood. She brought her hand to her face to brush a strand of hair away, trying to make herself look school girl sexy. She felt bad for doing so as she thought about her boyfriend. Though as she thought, she couldn't help but not take some action for the hot guy in front of her.

"Oh quite sorry. I didn't see you." apologized Evan. The girl practically crumpled under his voice. She had to admit it was better than her boyfriends, but she was going to admit that out loud.

"It's no problem; she is always bumping into people. We'll be on our way now, sorry. Come on Mina." said the other girl. This girl had chin length blue hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt that had the name of the high school she was attending and jean shorts with pale blue sandals. The blue head grabbed the Blondie's arm and the hand of the other girl and pulled them away. Once they were a good distance away she let go of her friends.

"Wow! He was dreamy." exclaimed Mina.

"Call it a hunch but I don't think we can trust him or his friend." Shocked looks came from her two friends.

Logan and the Professor passed the ice cream shop and they both looked at it hungrily, both thinking the same thing.

"Logan why don't we stop in there and get an ice cream, I haven't had one in a few years."

"Sure why not." he responded. As they walked in they noticed an argument brewing. It was between a couple. The guy was standing close to the exit while the girl stood three feet away from him.

"Darien why?" cried the young girl. She had blonde hair which was done in an odd style. She was wearing a pink silk blouse with a black skirt that hung nicely just above her knees. She was also wearing knee high boots.

"I'm sorry Serena, but we can't see each other anymore. I can't explain right now, may be in the future I'll have a chance." Darien turned and walked out the other door closest to the other side of the building. Serena ran the other way passed Logan and the Professor with out even saying excuse me or sorry.

"Strange." said the Professor quizzically.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"That girl has a very strong aura and I mean strong." he responded.

"Do you think she could be one of girls we're looking for?"

"Yes, I think she is. Can you pick up her sent?"

"Kurt stop horsing around." came a women's voice.

"We're trying to blend in- wait di you say that Ororo?" Kurt turned around and saw his red head friend behind. "ROGUE!"

"Hi to you to. Anyways Professor Xavier found one of the girls. He says that she has an unusual hair style. It's something like pigtails with round balls above them. She's got gold hair, big royal blue eyes and she is cry- Owww!" Rogue turned to face the girl who ran into her. Serena was on the ground trying to get up.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go." she said through tears and breaths.

"Hey, sugar. Are you ok?" asked Rogue. Rogue then noticed her looks. "Actually we were looking for you."

"Y-you are? Why?" Serena stood up and backed away from her cautiously. Looking a little worried about why a complete stranger was looking for her, she secretly punched in Amera's code into her communicator watch.

"Hey don't worry were not evil or anything. We just want to talk to you." Rogue motioned to Ororo to contact the Professor and the others and so she did. Serena watched them curiously and wondered what they wanted. Serena and the others heard foot steps behind them and saw Amera running to them. Amera ran up next to Serena and walked in front of her.

"Serena are you ok? Where's Darien?"


	2. Meating to the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. In this chapter I am introducing three of my own characters.

Chapter Two

Meeting to the Unknown

"Jakken requires you in the throne room. Mace I'd get in there if I were you." said a guy with short purple hair and seaweed green eyes. He spoke to a guy with short black hair with purple bangs. The guy who had spoken was wearing black armor (like Prince Endymion when he was with Queen Beryl) and a violet cloak. The guy he was speaking to was wearing silverish armor and a black cloak. His eyes were a fiery red and he looked mad at the man who had spoken.

"You may be my younger brother, Fuleheon, but you're not my boss. If Prince Jakken wants me to go to him, he should call me himself. Not send you as a little errand boy. Now go bug someone else for a change." growled Mace.

"Touchy." snickered Fuleheon.

"Yes Prince Jakken?" said Mace appearing in a dark corner of the throne room.

"Awwww, Mace. So glad you can join me. Sit down please." Jakken said with a small, sly smile.

"You wanted to talk to me sir."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you about the Moon Princess." Jakken pulled up a holographic picture of the Moon Princess. "Isn't she gorgeous Mace?" Mace looked at the picture quizzically. The prince was asking him if the Princess was beautiful? He was confused.

"Yes sir, do you want me to capture her and bring her to you?"

"Just about that, yeah. I already started part of the plan. I put dreams into the young prince's head. A little idea from my younger sister. He'll break up with her and in doing so drop his duty in protecting her. So what I want you to do is disguise yourself as a rock star. I know that the Princess can't help but like someone famous."

"What will me being a rock star help any?"

"In her life now she likes hot guys and you were my first candidate and you will lure her to me." Jakken rested back against his throne and smirked. "Well go get started."

"Alright sir. I'll keep you informed on my progress." With that said, Mace disappeared into thin air.

Mace walked to his chamber in the palace of Prince Jakken's. He opened the door of his room and jumped back, but soon regained his stature.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Fuleheon?" growled Mace.

"I want to help on this mission of yours." Mace looked annoyingly at his younger brother and then looked him up and down. Mace turned away and grabbed his sword and then turned back to his brother.

"Fine get ready to go. We leave right away."


	3. Allies or foes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own Prince Jakken, Mace and Fuleheon.

Chapter Three

Allies or Foes

"I said why do you want her?" asked Amera. "Serena call the others and tell them to come."

"Alright." she responded.

"We don't want trouble. We just want to talk to her-" Rogue said as she was interrupted.

"And you. We can sense you and the girl have powers and we just want to talk to you about them." said a male's voice coming up from behind Rogue, Ororo and Kurt.

"What do you mean sense?" asked Amera.

"I am able to sense powers. I also have the power of Telekinesis. You and the child have powers and I believe you're hiding them." told Professor Xavier.

"I am not a child!" said Serena loudly.

"Serena please, quiet down." said Amera to Serena. Serena clamed down and walked back over to them. They talked quietly for a little while until they heard approaching footsteps from both directions. Behind Serena and Amera came the scouts and behind the others came the X-men. As soon as everyone was together Professor Xavier spoke again.

"Do you know where we can talk in private?"

"Sure, my place. Why?" asked Raye.

"How do we're those girls?" Michelle asked the Professor.

"You're the only ones we have felt that gave off any hint of powers." he said.

"It's getting late we should get going, Professor." said Jean.

"Hey has anyone seen Evan?" asked Scott. Amy and Michelle quirked and eyebrow in wonder. They had just now noticed a member from their party was missing?

"He said he wanted to find us a place to stay. He also said he was getting us rooms at Resident Halls Hotel." said Ororo.

"We know where it is. We'll take you there." spoke the tall brunette. She was wearing a green tank top with jean shorts and wore green sandals.

"I have to go home, I'm sorry I can't go with." said Serena. She said good-bye and walked down the steps of her friend Raye's Temple.

Evan was walking back to the hotel, pretty sure that Ororo would tell the others where he was. A scream came from around the corner, down an alleyway.

"Let me go you big jerk." came a woman's voice. Evan crept to the corner and peered around it.

"What the heck?" he whispered to himself. He saw a girl in a headlock by a monster with gargoyle wings. With in seconds the girl broke free. Neither of them had noticed him yet.

The girl grabbed at the pendent that lay on her chest and called out a few words.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" She transformed into a sailor suit and knee high boots. She was a sailor scout. "I'm tired of you demons coming and attacking the innocent, but today you attacked the wrong person. In the name of the moon I'll punish you. Huh where did-" said Sailor Moon.

"Behind you! Look out!" shouted Evan. He stepped forward and shot spikes out of his arm. They flew and hit the demon in the back. Sailor Moon who watched the whole thing took it as her queue to finish off the demon.

"Moon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled. Once she saw that the demon was moon dust she looked at Evan and walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked him.

"My name is Evan. Your powers are awesome!" he said trying not to sound too excited.

"Thanks, but your powers are different from mine and the others. How can that be? Are you with the other group I met awhile ago?"

"Yeah probably am. If there was a professor than yes. Odd. You have to call upon words to use your powers, the others and I don't. Do you think you and I can meet at the park a few blocks back?"

"I just got done meeting them, but yeah. I can call them back. Actually I wouldn't mind talking to your friends now." Sailor Moon transformed back to Serena and contacted her friends and explained to them her encounter. To her luck they were still with the X-men.


	4. Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon on X-Men. I only own Prince Jakken, Mace and Fuleheon.

Chapter Four

Disappearance

Serena walked into the park hoping the scouts would be there already. It was dark and a little spooky. She wrapped her arms around her and stood up against a tree to wait for them. She had left Evan so that he could join them while she stopped at her place to grab something she had gotten from Darien for her 15th birthday. Now two years later she had gotten the feeling it would be put to use.

In the distance she could hear someone singing. She pushed off of the tree with her back with her arms crossed and headed in the direction of the voice. She stopped at the edge of the forest noticing it was coming from inside of it. She grabbed the hem of her skirt and held it closer to her body so it wouldn't snag on any of the branches that poked out. As she came to a clearing a few good yards in she saw a young guy. He sang a song that was soft, yet still sad. She walked over to him. He finally noticed that she was there and looked up.

In shock of actually being able to lure the princess to him, Mace was actually shocked to see how beautiful she was in reality and not just in a false, hazy picture of her. He glanced her over and saw that her complexion made her look like a goddess. The moonlight radiated off of her skin. She looked pale under the moon and she wore clothes that gave off her figure, she was small and somewhat petite, but her form also showed that she had muscle. She was wearing a long flowing silver skirt and a small, tight white shirt. He thought it was the perfect outfit for her, but he knew he could not think of her like he was. He had a job to do.

"Are you alright?" Her voice snapped him back into reality. He hadn't realized he was staring. He had to come up with a story and fast.

"I'm fine, just a little upset. My girlfriend broke up with me because for some reason she just couldn't see me anymore." He congratulated himself for the quick story, but now to see if it had worked. Apparently it had. Serena walked over to him and sat down next to him on the log.

"Same here, my ex-boyfriend the same exact thing today, but I don't hate him for it. It was probably for the best. I mean I don't own him and he can make his own choices. So if he didn't love me anymore, I can't force him to stay with me." Mace looked over at the girl and smiled.

'Well she gives great advice.' Mace thought. Then he noticed that sad look that appeared on her face, but then saw it disappear as quickly as it came.

'Poor Rini, but there's nothing I can do, nothing.'

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" he asked quickly. He didn't want to lose her in too many thoughts. Serena looked at him and thought for a moment. She wanted to join the guy, but she knew she had to meet the scouts and X-Men.

Serena shook her head and declined. "I'm sorry; I'm supposed to meet my friends just outside of the forest. Otherwise I would join you if I didn't have to."

'Damn it. I'm losing her.' "Ok, by the way, I'm Mace Sandburg, what's yours?" Serena smiled softly.

"I'm Serenity Tsukino, but my friends call me Serena. The only person who calls me Koneko is Amera and she keeps desperately trying to get her girlfriend to call me that, but so far it isn't working."

'Good, another conversation opening.' "So this Amera is a lesbian?" Serena nodded and giggled. "Let me call my horse real quick." Serena look confused. She didn't expect to hear that in the conversation and she was puzzled to why the guy would have a horse. In the distance she heard a horse galloping to them. Though in seconds about twenty demons appeared out of nowhere. In a normal reaction, she went to protect Mace, but when she saw that she was laughing she became worried.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Serena in shock. Mace laughed even harder.

"You've just been tricked sweet Serenity. Have you ever been told not to talk to strangers? You surprised me when you defeated my demon before single handedly, well if it wasn't for that damn mutant who helped you, you would have been captured a lot sooner." Two demons came up from behind her. They grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back. She struggled and tried to fight them off, but having two up against you was hard. They then tied her ankles. She fell to the ground in a heap. One of the demons slipped his hands in between her legs and placed his hand over her crotch and then placed his other hand on her left shoulder and picked her up.

A portal opened next to her and the demon through her in it. She landed hard on her back on grass on the other side of the portal. She lost her breath as she slammed into the ground. Her head whipped back and hit the ground. She opened her eyes and everything began to spin. She noticed she was in a dark place and that there was a castle in the distanced.

The demons appeared through the portal and one of them hoisted her over his shoulder. More pain shot through her body and she then passed out.

Serena opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but her back her way too much.

"Owww, where am I?"

"You're at my palace Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. I welcome you to my home. I am Prince Jakken of Dark Asteroid Kingdom." said Prince Jakken appearing from the dark corner of the room. The only light that was coming into the room was from the window which allowed the light pour in from two moons.

"Some welcome, you kidnapped me." she said with venom in her voice. "And I'm in so much pain that I can't even defend myself."

"You poor child." said Jakken. He moved closer so she could see him. To her shock she thought he was quite handsome. He had pale blonde hair, strong broad shoulders; he was tall and built arms. She could define his pecks through the black muscle shirt that he was wearing. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that and brought herself back to the problem at hand. "You must be tired. You should get some sleep. Good night my Princess." Serena growled.

"I am not your princess, you bastard." Jakken smirked and walked over to her. He moved his hand to her skirt and she watched in horror at thought of what she thought he was going to do. She cursed at herself for being partly paralyzed.

"You might want to cover yourself; it gets a bit chilly in the palace." He pulled her skirt down. Apparently it was all the way up, revealing her undergarment. She blushed for revealing her low cut silk underwear. Jakken then pulled the blankets over her and smiled. "Don't worry about that, You and I will have our fun later."

"You sick pervert. I will never do such things with you."

"You will realize soon that you won't have a choice. Oh and don't worry about your body, you'll regain your strength soon enough." Jakken left the room and locked the doors behind him. Serena burst into tears and tried to move, but found that she still couldn't. She must have hit something in her spine to cause her to be temporarily paralyzed.

In the darkened part of the room on the opposite end of it, Mace watched the young princess cry. he began to feel bad for her. After about 10 minutes of watching her, she finally fell asleep. He waved his hand in the air and a long dress appeared on her, in place of her human clothes. He thought it was the best he could do to make her feel more comfortable when she woke.


	5. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon and X-men. I only own Prince Jakken, Mace and Fuleheon.

Chapter Five

The Rescue

"Where the hell is Serena? She should have been here ten minutes ago." said Raye. She was becoming impatient.

"She's been kidnapped and sadly admit I helped." Mace stepped out of the shadows. He looked sad, but he knew they would this was a trick to lure them into the same fate as Serena.

"Who are you and where is Serena?" asked Lita as she took on a fighting stance.

"She's with my ex-boss, Prince Jakken. My name is Mace; I am here to help you. I know you may think this a trap, but it is not. I realize that I was stupid to follow the orders of Prince Jakken. I was to act like a sad star struck pop star to lure her in, but all that changed when I saw her crying and in so much pain. I knew what I did was wrong and now I want to help you get her back, because she's the only one who can defeat Jakken. You won't be able to rescue her with out me, so let me help."

"Tell us why Serenity is so important to this Prince Jakken." said Kurt.

"Mars Star Power!" yelled Raye.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Yelled Lita.

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Mina.

"Mercury Star Power!" yelled Amy.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amera.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

As they transformed everyone, but Mace looked shocked. When the girls were finished transforming, Professor Xavier spoke.

"I don't get it, why is Serenity so important when she transforms?"

"She's our leader and she is the carrier of the Silver Crystal which is the most powerful object in the universe. She, on other hand, is also our princess." said a voice from the bushes. Two cats appeared from the brush. Each of the cats had a crescent moon on their foreheads; the only different thing about them was their fur. One was black and the other was white.

"Luna! Artemis!" said Venus; the scout in orange.

"Those cats talk!" said the X-men in shock.

"Yes, they are Princess Serenity's advisors." explained Mars, the scout in red.

"So Serena really is a princess? But where from? There are no living royalties."

"Yes, she is the respected princess of the White Moon Kingdom." said Jupiter, the scout in green.

"Right now we don't have time to explain. We were supposed to protect her but now she is gone. So can we get back to the task at hand?" said Uranus, the scout in gold. Uranus looked down sadly; she felt that it was her fault that her Koneko was captured. Neptune placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Uranus. This was not your fault." spoke Neptune, the scout in aqua green; then she turned to the others. "Uranus really respects and loves Serena. She'll knock anyone out of her way to protect her. She blames herself if anything happens to the princess."

"We all do. She's the glue that holds all of us together. She pushes us when we fight, not to give up. She may appear weak on the outside, but inside she has a flame that burns fiercer that Mars's." said Mercury, the scout in blue.

"We treat each other like sisters, especially Serena." said Venus.

"We'll take your offer to help get her back, but if you betray us Uranus will planet dust your sorry ass." said Mars.

"Will someone answer my question PlEASE?" said Kurt. Everyone looked at him and he looked at Mace. "Why is she so important to Prince Jakken?"

"Princess Serenity is the key to his ruling. If he is able to marry her and gain control of the silver crystal, he will have the ultimate power and as a side note, he is completely obsessed with her." Uranus growled under her breath.

"Ororo, fog this place so that no one sees us." spoke Scott. Ororo nodded. Ororo raised her hands above her head and lightning shot from them, tracing over them and forming her suit. As soon as she was done with that she took on more power and her eyes went pure white. Mist rose from the ground shadowing them from the world. The mist then formed a circle around them, so at least they could see each other, but the mist formed over them, making a bubble like shield.

"Alright, are you ready?" asked Mace.

"Yes." spoke Mercury.

"Later you'll have to show us your power." spoke Venus to Evan. She still obviously liked him, but knew she had a boyfriend.

"And same with you guys." he responded. 'Man I know she likes, but this is just way too much flirtation. She'll learn soon enough that I don't like her back.'

"Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. Open the gate between our Times. To the Black Asteroid Palace!" Mace shouted. A circular portal of black and purple swirling colors opened in front of them. "Come on let's go."

Everyone stepped in after Mace. With a whoosh and a pop they disappeared. The portal was like a wormhole and they spun around and then finally landed on the ground in a heap. Everyone climbed off of each other.

"Wow what a ride. Lets do it again." spoke Evan. Everyone looked at him annoyingly. They apparently didn't like it.

"So where do we go now?" asked Jean. They seemed to be in a garden of black roses.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Rogue.

"We're in the garden that Prince Jakken had grown for the Princess. To our left is the palace, but we're going to the shack on our right. There's a secret passage way in there that leads to Serenity's room. We have to hurry; it's almost day break in this world." Everyone looked to the shack and saw it was a good distance away.

"We know a quicker way to it than walking." spoke Scott. Kurt walked over to them after rolled his eyes. He grabbed a hold of Mace, Scott, Storm and the professor.

"I'll do the transporting." said Kurt. With a flash the five of them disappeared and in seconds Kurt appeared again this time next Uranus and Mercury. He touched their shoulders and with a pop they to were gone. With another flash he was back and this time he held onto Neptune, Mars and Jupiter. He continued to pop in and out with everyone until he finally had everyone at the shack.

"Couldn't you just pop us into the room?" asked Mace.

"Sugar, he has to know where the room and where to appear in it. If he doesn't know the lay out of it he could pop us inside a wall." said Rogue.

"Oh." Mace looked at them contemplating which person to bring with him to save the princess. As soon as he scanned the group he knew.

Serenity still laid asleep on the bed, unaware of her friends coming to save her. She was just having a dream about Darien breaking up with her and losing everyone she loved. She was kicked out of her house and had to find a job at the circus where she became an elephant feeder.

Serenity tossed in her sleep, moaning in the agony of being fun of by the people in the crowd.

"You have to be quiet got it? Ok, the others are fine at the shack. Alright Kurt, when I open the door you go in, pick the princess up and come back here. Then you can return us to the others. Ready?" asked Mace. Kurt nodded and Mace opened the door.

Kurt walked into the room and headed straight for the bed. He looked at the door where someone could walk in at anytime and catch him rescuing the princess. He reached the bed and bent over her and picked her up. After he had her in his arms, he walked back to the secret door. Once he was there, Mace shut the secret passage way and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and they disappeared from the palace and back to the others.

Jupiter yelped as they appeared next to her. Mace let go and Kurt walked over to Uranus and placed Serena in her arms. Serena stirred, but did not wake up. Uranus held her tight and swore she wouldn't allow them to take her away again.

"We better get going, before they find her missing." Mace explained to them. He raised his hands to the lightly lit blue sky and said an incantation and the portal opened again. "You'll be back in the park. Now hurry."

"Thank you for helping us get her back, but this does not mean you are off the hook for kidnapping her." said Mars. She was the last to step through, after she had, the portal vanished.

How do you like the story so far? I'm basically just typing this up, because I already have it written out, so I already know what I want from the story. Anyways in the next few chapters more characters will appear and some will die, but I'm not telling who yet. So if you like my story please continue reading.

If you like this story then you will like my crossover with Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z: For All Eternity.

Since I take my stories seriously I will take both comments and flames to help with my future stories.


	6. Attacks and Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon characters or the ones from X-Men….I only own Prince Jakken, Fuleheon and Mace.

Chapter Six

Attacks and Gone

The X-men and the scouts appeared back in the park. Uranus set down Serena on the ground and straightened out her body. Professor Xavier moved his chair over by the two and asked Jean to come forward to help check Serena over. A few minutes had passed and Professor Xavier and Jean looked up more relaxed.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Mercury. None if the scouts had decided to change back into their human form for fear the enemy would return.

"She has no injures that need mending, but she has some sprains, so she'll be in some pain. She just needs a few days rest that's all." said Jean. Jean looked over at the Professor and he nodded. The scouts looked at them confused. Jean stood up and brushed off her knees. "We would like it if you stayed by us in the institute. It's a home, but also a school for gifted youngsters. You are welcome there. You will also be protected there, especially Serena." The scouts looked at each other in thought. Then a low groan came from Serena whose eyes fluttered open.

"We'll take you…up on that…cough…offer." she said with a rough voice. With that being all of her strength she passed out again. Uranus bent down and picked her up again.

"I agree with her." she said.

"As do the rest of us." said Neptune. The scouts nodded. Professor Xavier smiled and then brought a walkie talkie looking device to his lips.

"Kurt, bring the X Jet to Tokyo Park. We're going home." The scouts looked at the professor in shock. They had not noticed Kurt had vanished.

"Wow this place is huge." said Lita turning around and around to see everything. The rest of the girls walked through doors and gasped at how large the place was. Even Serena had walked in. It was a two day travel in the X Jet, even with its turbo speed they could go to fast for Serena's sake. So the journey took a two days time, which was long enough for Serena to heal. Jean was surprised because she had figured Serena was going to be immobile for a few more days until she told them that her Lunerian blood heals her faster than normal humans. While they were flying as well, the scouts explained who they were and about how they were reincarnated from 1,000 years ago. The X-men had listened intensely.

"It is big, but you also have to remember this is a school as well as a mansion with at least sixty bedrooms. We also have a lower level for us X-men. We have the X Jet down there as well as our weapons that we sometimes have to use. We do not have any guns, because we do not believe in hurting anyone. We mainly only have gas hand grenades and a few light hand grenades, but that's about it. We also have an infirmary down there, like a hospital. Jean and Beast are the ones who work in the infirmary to help the sick or injured." said Ororo.

"Scott and I can show you to your rooms if you would like so that you may rest for awhile and then we can go shopping for some clothes for you." spoke Jean.

"We didn't bring any money." said Raye.

"That's alright sugar; we're stocked up on money. We always have loads to spend. That's usually what Jubilee and I do." spoke Rogue smiling at her.

"Ok."

"Alright so follow Scott and I and we'll show you to your rooms." The girls followed Jean and Scott, except for Serena who stayed next to Professor Xavier. The rest of the X-men scattered out to do their business.

"Serena," spoke Xavier to the blonde girl. Serena turned to him respectfully. "You will be protected here, so you need not to worry. But I do have to lay out ground rules. You and the other girls mustn't leave here with out the X-men. If you are going out to the city to shop or eat, then you may not wonder of alone. If my hunches are right, the enemy will track you down again and lure you once more into their grasp. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I just have one question."

"Yes."

"Do you have a pool, because it's roasting?" smiled Serena. Rogue appeared from no where and the Professor smiled.

"Rogue can take you to your room and then the pool. The scouts and X-men deserve a break tonight. I'll go get Gambit, I'm sure he'll want to go swimming." The professor wheeled off leaving Rogue and Serena alone.

"Come on hun, I'll fly you to your room." Rogue lifted Serena off the ground and the two flew off in the direction of the bedrooms. It only took a few seconds to get there. "Here you go; I'll be back later after I tell others that we're gonna go swimming. Actually there are some spare clothes in the dressers, I'm sure there will be a bathing suit in there for you." Rogue nodded and flew off again.

."Wait, can all of you fly?" Serena asked. It was a question that was bugging her for awhile.

"No, only Storm and I can. Jean can only levitate. I'll be back later." The Rogue lifted off the ground and flew away. Serena turned around and walked into her room.

Just two days ago she was rescued by the X-men and she was halfway around the world staying at their mansion.

Serena rummaged through the dresser and found a swim suit that was just her size. She smiled and looked at the design. It was a white bikini with little pink roses on both the top and bottom parts. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Serena stripped off her clothes and slipped into the bikini. She folded her clothes and set them on the toilet. She then slipped on her sandals again. She grabbed a towel, as she passed the mirror she stopped and looked at her reflection. Her expression was sad and looked like it held years of wisdom that was passed from her mother to her. She undid her hair and felt it more relaxing. She should keep her hair down for awhile. It looked better a little, except for the fact that she looked like Mina now. Well for the exception that her hair was much longer than hers.

Serena stepped out of the bathroom and saw lotion sitting on the dresser. She read the label and smiled. It was her favorite scent. 'Crystal Rose'. She spread some over her body and then sat down on the bed and waited for Rogue to come back.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a male voice called in for her. She didn't recognize it.

"Petite are you in there?" he called. Serena knew must've been another X-man. She also found that a weird name to call her.

"Yes, I'm here, you can come in." she responded. The door opened and a tall guy walked in. He had broad shoulders, an eight pack, a nice darker tan, brown hair and eyes she never seen before. They were actually all black. Though for some reason she wasn't freaked out about it, she thought him rather handsome. All he was wearing was swimming trunks and a towel around his shoulders.

"Rogue sent me to get you; she became busy when Jean asked for her help. The others are already heading down there, except for professor X, Logan, Jean, and Scott. They are doing research on the guy who kidnapped you. Don't worry they filled me in on everything." he stopped talking and looked at her. She wore a sad expression on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh, oh no, you just remind me of my ex-boyfriend, Darien and Ri- ummm never mind; let's g to o the pool." She spoke half heartedly.

"Sure, can you keep up?" he asked. He figured he'd race her so that she would cheer up. Before she could answer, he took of running. Serena realized a second later what was going on and shot after him. She was grateful for the everyday run to get to school before she was late.

Gambit and Serena slid into the pool room at the same time. They both dropped their towels and dived into the pool. The room fell into laughter by the scouts, Rogue, Ororo, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and a new girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, you have a diving board. 3 of them!" exclaimed Serena swimming back to the side of the pool. "Let's have a contest between you and me. The one who does the best dive wins. And the others are the judges and they have to be fair in the judging. You up to it?"

"You bet. The two highest boards are twenty-five feet. You afraid of heights?"

"Not a chance." The others watched intensely as they climbed to the top of the tallest ones. Serena made the first dive. She backed away from the edge and then took a running jump of the edge. She did 3 back flips and then hit the water in proper position.

It was Gambit's turn and he also took a running jump. He did to front flips and then landed in canon ball position.

The two swam to the edge of the pool by the others. There had been a tie between the two. Raye helped Serena out of the water and walked smoothly behind her. Raye got suspicious too late. Serena had already started to push her in. Everyone followed suit and jumped in. No sooner was everyone did they choose sides for a water fight and shark attack.

Professor X, Scott, Jean and Logan were in the library discussing when they should start training.

"We can start their train right after breakfast. We can break them into groups to make it easier." spoke Jean. Logan looked at her.

"We shouldn't automatically assume they need to be trained; I mean they have different kind of powers than us. For all we know they could be ten times stronger than any of us. We should just give them a test run and see how they do and if they can work as a team."

"I agree with Logan." spoke the professor. "Anyways it's getting late and we need to get some rest before tomorrow. The girls should be in their rooms by now so you can just go directly to yours."

"Good night professor." said Jean, Scott and Logan. The four dispersed into different directions.

Serena stood in the shower in deep thought as she washed the chlorine from her body and hair.

'Gambit is different from Darien. He's funnier and he can actually have fun. He doesn't have a book in his hand at all times. He stares at you, to let you know that he's listening like when I told him he reminded me of Darien. Oh Rini.' Serena finished washing her hair and moved onto her body. She washed her neck and moved the sponge to her shoulders then her breasts and onto her stomach.

All of a sudden a shadow moved across the curtain away from the direction of the door. Serena began screaming as loudly as she could. As soon as she heard pounding the bedroom door, she burst out from the closed curtain and out of the bathroom. She didn't bother to grab a towel, too afraid of what was in the bathroom behind her. Gambit, Ororo, Rogue, Jubilee, Raye and Amy burst into the room.

Serena pointed to the bathroom. Raye took off her robe and covered Serena. Rogue and Ororo then went into the bathroom and checked it out while the others stood by Serena who was shaking badly.

Serena was panting and gasping for air. Her face was streaming with tears. Gambit put his arm around her and Serena buried her face into his chest. Rogue and Ororo came out of the bathroom and looked her with worried faces.

"Poor child, she had the shit scared right out of her." said Ororo. She turned back to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. While she did that Gambit walked Serena to the bed. Rogue, Raye and Amy followed them and knelt down in front of Serena.

"Hun, can you tell us what happened?" asked Rogue. Serena lifted her head and looked at the others. Serena was sopping wet and cold, but she nodded her head.

"I was washing up when I saw the shadow figure move over the curtain. It looked like he or she walked in because they walked away from the direction of the door." She stopped and continued to shiver.

Jubilee let out an ear piercing scream and everyone's head shot in her direction. A man with purple hair and seaweed green eyes had his arm around her neck. They could tell Jubilee was loosing air and fast. With a flash of light the two were gone.

"NO!" yelled Rogue and Gambit. Serena clenched tighter his black muscle shirt. He looked down at her. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Alright partner up, we have to go get the others. Gambit you stay with Serena and make sure she gets dressed." ordered Ororo. Ororo and Rogue went left down the hallway to tell everyone and Raye and Amy went right.

Gambit released Serena and walked over to the dresser and got out some clothes. He grabbed a nightshirt and boxers for her. He walked back and handed them to her.

"Can you please turn around while I change?" she asked. Gambit turned around, but he kept his sites on her through the mirror. He didn't need the guy coming back and getting her to.

Serena dropped the robe and set it on the bed. She turned a little too far by accident to grab the nightshirt that she had set on the end of the bed. Gambit not only had a good view of her back side, but the side of her breasts as well, not leaving out her nipples. Gambit swore under his breath for beginning to feel a little awkward at the moment and he tried to take his mind off of her body, but found that it was rather difficult, because he had to watch her get dressed in order to keep eye on her. It also didn't help when she sat down on the bed to put on the boxers allowing him to have a full look of her lower half.

He closed his eyes and groaned to himself. 'God damn it, I hate this. Well I can't really hate it, I mean I'm a guy and I have hormones and shit. Besides I can't help it that she has a hot body that guys would love to touch it. Anyways I'm supposed to be watching her.'

"Can we go find the others now?" she asked looking at him through the mirror. He sighed in relief hopefully she thought he had his eyes closed as he faced the mirror, because when she was looking at him he had his head bent forward and eyes closed.

Raye's voice came on her communicator and told them to meet in the library.

"What! No! No! No!" said Serena softly as tears welled in her eyes. Ororo repeated what she had said as Professor Xavier and Scott walked in.

"Professor. Jubilee, Jean, Mina, Michelle, Kitty, Evan and Lita were taken tonight. By what we don't know. We only saw Jubilee get take by a man with purple hair and green eyes. I'm assuming her was leading the rest of the kidnappers."

"They were taken by demons of some sort. I didn't make it in time to save Jean, all I saw were demons take her." spoke Logan.

"They're called youmas. They do another's bidding." chimed in Serena as she got over her shock. As she faced the others they saw the anger in her eyes. "We can't fool around anymore, we must partner up. From now on we must train, eat and sleep. When we sleep, we sleep in twos or threes. I don't want anyone getting kidnapped again. We have to train as hard as we can. Professor, do you have a phone I can use?" she said looking at everyone.

"Yes, just down the hall on the right at the corner." He responded. "May I ask why you need it?"

"My ex-boyfriend is one of us. He can help. Then there is a child, so is she. Her name is Rini. Then you already met Luna and Artemis, also their child Diana. Those three may be cats, but they will be a great help in this." Serena looked at Amera and Amera knew to follow her. Before the two left, Serena spoke again. "Pick your sleeping buddies. I'm sleeping with Amera, Raye and Michelle. So another group of four and a group of three." With that Amera and Serena turned and left.

"Wow, can she ever take the lead and give orders." said Kurt in shock.

"Don't underestimate her." said Raye softly.

Three rings went through the telephone before Darien walked over to it and picked it up. He looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. He raised the phone to his ear anyways.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly.

"Darien, its Serena." Serena started.

"Serena, I can't start this now. Rini's sleeping on the couch."

"Darien shut up!" she yelled somewhat in the phone. "I don't want to talk about us right now, just fucking listen to me." She told him all about everything that happened in the last few days. Even about her kidnapping. Serena ended the conversation by telling him that they needed to come out A.S.A.P., she then said good-bye and hung up.

Darien woke up Rini and Diana and explained the situation. He told her to go over to Serena's and retrieve Luna and Artemis and return back to his apartment. After she left he hopped in the shower. When he was done and was dressed he called his friend, Andrew, and asked for a ride to the airport. No later than seven A.M was he, Rini, Diana, Luna and Artemis on their way.


	7. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sailor Moon or X-Men.

Chapter Seven

Training

Darien and the others had flown in that evening. Professor Xavier, Serena and Scott met them at the airport and they brought them back to the institute.

"Wow." said Rini. Darien kept looking at Serena. She looked nice with her hair down. She also looked tougher, sterner and not to mention more mature now.

'She hasn't spoken a word since the airport and that was 2o minutes ago. She's acting so strange now. Is it because of me? She won't even talk to Rini and she didn't do anything. Finally she speaks.' thought Darien.

"Darien, you, Rini, Dian, Luna and Artemis will be sleeping with each other. Right now I would like to train. I will show you guys to you your room and then we will meet the others in the training room." Serena headed down a hallway and then turned left and into a room. "You can set your things here for now. We have to get to the others."

"Alright! I can't take it anymore. What's gotten into you Serena?" asked Darien. Serena looked sternly at him and then turned to Rini.

"Hun, can you step outside with the cats so that we can talk?" Rini nodded and she and three cats stepped outside. Just as they did Ororo passed the door. "ORORO! Ummm, can you please take them to the training room?"

"Sure no problem." Ororo took the child and the three cats. Serena shut the door and turned back to Darien.

"You wanna know what's gotten into me lately? You. The day before you broke up with me I gave you my soul. I gave up my purity to you. I allowed you to be inside of me. Damn it Darien, when we had sex, I thought you were happy. I mean hell I was happy as can be because I was giving up my virginity for you. Then what do you do, you go and break up with me. After that I thought you had used me. I was pissed." Darien had remembered what had happened that night.

Flash back

They were enjoying each other in full bliss. Drinking in the intensity of the other person. Darien couldn't help but feel so happy to be with her and be allowed to be inside of her. He lowered his mouth to hers and drank in her essence as they kissed, their bodies moving up and down under the covers of his bed. He held onto her wishing and praying for this night not to be a dream. Her body felt amazing under his. He noticed her body move intensely; he could tell she was reaching her climax.

"Darien," she whispered his name. "I love you. You can have me, inside and out." With that said her climax reached its peek and she exploded in happiness. A few hours later the two lay in bed just holding each other. Soon they had fallen asleep. But the night was not peaceful for him. He had a nightmare that Serena was going to die by his hand. He woke up and stared at his beloved. He remembered what they had done just a few hours and sadly looked down at her. He was scared for her and didn't want to see her get hurt, but he knew what he had to do. He had to let her go.

Back to reality

"I thought I gave you what you wanted. I tried to make you happy, but I guess that even that wasn't enough." Serena finished her speech and went to turn to the door, but then she stopped and faced him again. "I'm tired of taking orders from everyone and always being rescued, because I'm always scared and shit. I don't mind being rescued when I don't see the attack, but I hate it when Raye and the others rub it in my face most of the time. So from now on it's going to change. No more orders unless necessary and no more being scared from me." Serena turned again and headed for the door. Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and pulled her in. He kissed her furiously but passionately and she could tell both. His hand moved under shirt and up her back to her bra strap. He didn't undue it but allowed his hand to stay where it was at and push her closer into him.

Finally the two broke apart.

"Damn it Darien."

"I still love you and I always will, but I have my reasons for why I broke up with you."

"Why, to protect me? Damn it Darien if you loved me enough you would have kept me closer."

"Not this time Serena, I couldn't. I'll admit the sex we had was amazing and I loved every bit of it and you. I was happy, but that night I had a dream that scared me." Serena looked quizzically at him.

"A dream like how your future self sent to you?"

"No, I don't think so. This time I think it was the future and I don't want it to come true."

"Well, no matter what it was I am still pissed and I didn't appreciate that kiss."

"You didn't pull away."

"I was in shock."

"For a minute and a half?"

"What ever, we have to go back to the others." Darien again grabbed her by the arm.

"Admit it, you still enjoyed it."

"Look, after you broke up with me I was mad, but now I met someone else. It is your fault that you let me go." Darien looked at her in surprise.

"You met someone else? Who?" Serena thought about Gambit. She was shocked to have said that, but did she really mean it? Was she really falling for Gambit? She looked up at Darien and saw the sadness in his eyes. She felt bad for him, but knew he had brought this on. Serena brought her gaze down to the floor.

"Let's go."

"Did you do anything with him?"

"No, even if we did it wouldn't be your business or your place to say anything. Now let's go. We have to destroy an enemy."

Serena and Darien entered the training room. It was completely made out of steel.

"Well where were you two?" said Raye. Serena shot look at her.

"None of your business." Serena saw the look that flashed across Gambit's face. He knew that Darien was her ex-boyfriend. Did he think they had gotten back together? Did he like her? By the look that had crossed his face she assumed yes.

"Artemis, Diana, Luna. You three can go with Professor Xavier into the control room. We will be training in groups. Two groups mainly. Ok?" said Amera. Serena motioned for the others to come over. Once everyone was there she spoke.

"Scott, Logan, Amera, Darien, Rini, Kurt, you are group 2. You guys can go up with the others to the control group." Serena turned to her group. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, now this training is probably different from what you're used to, so it might be a little harder for you."

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!" After they were transformed, Professor Xavier's voice came on the intercom.

"Level one, all you have to do is dodging." Lasers shot at Mars nearly hitting her. Mars jumped twice more before she was next to Mercury. Then the two had to jump apart as another laser shot again. Mars and Mercury could hear the shoes of Sailor Moon as she jumped away from three lasers. She then jumped a fourth, bumping into Rogue, who had dodged into the same place.

After awhile of dodging they were beginning to get tired. Mars heard a scream as she noticed Sailor Moon get hit in the chest by two lasers at the same time. She collapsed onto all four. Light appeared from her compact disc and she grabbed for it. Her transformation compact glowed even brighter in her hands.

She completely forgot about everything around her until Gambit jumped at her and sent the two rolling away from three blazing lasers. As the two stopped rolling, she had landed on top of him. She got off of him quickly and thrust her hand into the air. Professor shut of the training system and he and everyone else watched what she was doing.

"Moon Eternal Power!" a new transformation came over her and when she was done they could see that her outfit was completely different. She had a new body suit, boots, bows and earrings, but the thing that shocked them the most was the wings.

The scouts looked down at their transformation pens and saw that theirs to had changed. Amera and Rini rushed down to the other scouts and shouted their transformation.

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!" As they transformed, Logan had noticed a few things between the child and Serena. He noticed that the child's hair style matched the way Serena's did when she first came to the institute, but now Serena had it down. The other part was that they both carried the name moon.

Ok, I'm happy how this chapter came out, even with the sexuality in it.

CONTEST!….People have been sending me pictures of scenes from this story, but for some reason no one has sent me any from this chapter. Are you afraid to draw the scenes with just Darien and Serena? I mean I like having people sending me pictures of their favorite part of the story, but is there anyone brave enough to draw scenes from this chapter. I'll make everyone a deal, I'll hold a contest, if you can draw pretty good-real good and can email me a picture of what ever scene from this chapter by April 25th, I will give the winner a role at the end of this story. Meaning I will have you be apart of the ending of this story and I will write a sequel to this and have you be one of the main characters in that. But like I said the contest is over at April 25th.(I might change the date) Any scene is fine. The only exception is I don't want nudity. Whose brave enough for this task? You can email the pictures to girlvamp. The age limit for the contest is between 16 and 19. Any older than that I'll begin to get creeped out. I'm 17 and I don't need a 24 year old sending in pictures of the sex scenes. Anyways good luck and I hope I see some good pictures. 

Oh and credit goes to my cousins movie, that contained striking sex scenes, so his movie helped me word my scenes and I can assure you there will be more of them in this story, thus for the rating. So I hope none of you who are reading this are under 16.

BlackWingedAngel (a.k.a: A.J. preferably this name/Alys)


	8. Get Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either Sailor Moon or X-Men.

Chapter Eight

Get Ready

After two days of training, the other X-men finally noticed the relations, including new ones. Rogue was the only one brave enough to ask about them.

"Serena can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, what about?" Serena responded.

"Well the X-men and I have noticed relations between you and Rini and we just want to know what relationship you have with the girl." Serena looked down. She knew this would happen.

"There is a relation between us. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't think you would believe me."

"Hun, after what we know about you and the scouts, I'm pretty sure this won't come as a big shock." said Jean.

"Are you her sister, cousin, aunt?" asked Logan.

"None of them. I'm her mother." Logan's brain did a back flip. The girl was 17 and had a daughter who was 11.

'The only explanation is rape, but a 6 year old can't get pregnant.' thought Rogue.

"She's from the future. She's mine and Darien's daughter." Gambit's heart fell about three stories and he sighed.

'She shares a child with him. Now I'm not going to be able to get close to her.'

"Oh that's not what I expected, but if we had gone through a few portals, learned that you guys are reincarnated princesses, and found that you have different powers from us then I guess we can believe it." said Rogue. There was a loud crash from downstairs. They all went down to investigate. When they reached downstairs, they saw the others on the ground.

"They got Ororo and Scott and they-" started Amy.

"Where's Rini?" shouted Serena. She looked at the others and knew. Darien and Kurt came rushing in. Raye was helping up Amy and Gambit helped up Amera.

Serena's anger flew high and then she grabbed Rogue's hand and ran upstairs to the quietest room they could get. Serena flipped open her communicator and spoke into it.

"Trista! Trista!...Trista! It's Serena."

"Yes Serena." came Trista's voice.

"We need yours and Hotaru's help."

"What about me?" came Hotaru's voice in the back round.

"We're having trouble. My friend Professor Xavier and –" started Serena when she was interrupted by Trista.

"You mean the own of the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know it?"

"Yes, do you have a plan? I basically know what's going on. I felt Rini was in trouble along with the others. Hotaru and I have been trying to reach you."

"Actually I do. Can you meet some one in front of Tokyo Tower?"

"Yes."

"We will meet you there in a half hour." Serena closed her communicator and broke down in tears. She fell to her knees and before she could hit her head on the table, Rogue caught her.

"Hey, hun. we'll get them back, we'll get them all back, I promise. Serena we have to in there, we have to be strong. For Rini."

"Serena! Is she ok?" asked Darien rushing in to her side with Logan. She didn't acknowledge either of them she just kept on crying over the kidnapping of Rini and the others. All of a sudden she stopped and whipped away the tears from her eyes.

"We have to go get Trista and Hotaru." she stopped and bent her head forward. her bangs covered her eyes, shadowing them. "After we pick them up, we're going to track down Mace and go to Prince Jakken's and get rid of the bastard." They could see tears trickle down her cheeks. She walked away and Rogue went after her. Rogue, Darien, Serena and Logan walked over to the X Jet. They got on and Serena sat down on the west wing and stared out. In minutes they were off. They had reached Tokyo Tower in twenty minutes to find Trista and Hotaru already there. As they landed to the ground the wind picked up and Trista and Hotaru had to cover their faces. Hotaru had to place one hand her skirt so that it didn't flutter up. As soon as they had landed, the steps came down and Hotaru and Trista boarded. Hotaru and Trista sat down by Darien and Serena. Rogue looked at Hotaru and dared herself to ask how old she was, by the fact that she looked like a progeny from Darien.

"I'm 16." said Hotaru.

'Damn I so hope she's from the future.' "Are you Serena and Darien's kid as well?"

"No I'm not." she answered. "I thought there was going to be more than us."

"There will be but there meeting us at the park. The ones that were taken were Rini, Mina, Lita, Michelle, Evan, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Jubilee. They were taken because the enemy wants to get to me. Right now we have to meet another collaborator, his name is Mace and he was one of the people who saved my life when I was kidnapped by Prince Jakken." Trista flinched at the name, but to her luck no one noticed. "We will-"

"Sorry to cut you off, but I spotted Mace by that fountain in the park." said Logan. Logan landed the jet and everyone got off.

"Mace! We need your help." Mace had watched the jet land and saw the princess get off of it.

"Hello princess. What do you need help with?" he asked her smiling. As soon as Serena told him everything, he began to be more serious. Trista and Hotaru listened closely, when she reached the part about Rini. Hotaru became anger and felt like she wanted to kill Jakken as Serena did.

"We have to go, we have to meet the others." Logan put the cameo on the jet and they headed deeper in the park on foot.

"Ok, everyone is here. Mace can you open the portal?" asked Raye.

"Wouldn't you guys want to transform first?" he asked politely looking at Serena. He still felt bad for her and he was dieing to let her know that he had fallen for her. They nodded and transformed. Trista and Hotaru had already noticed their new transformation pens, so they found it to no shock.

"Get ready. This is going to be a hard fight and a brutal one. You especially princess need to be on alert. I've heard Jakken is more desperate than ever to get you back." With that he opened the portal and they all stepped in.

Pleaze R&R.

If you like this story, then you'll like my story of "Underworld", check it out.

BlackWingedAngel (A.k.a: AJ)

I'm responding to the people who have emailed me this way only because I'm lazy and I don't feel like emailing everybody one at a time.

A little about me….(mainly for the few who have asked to know some stuff about me)

Name: AJ (Alys J (?sorry not giving out last name)

Age: 17

Hair: Violet with a mix of maroon and dark brown

Eyes: concrete grey on the outer rim and green around the pupil

Height: 5'7''

Fav. types of movies: horror, gory, suspense and mystery

fav movies: Resident Evil, Pitch Black, House of a thousand corpses, Saw, Darkness Falls Lost Souls, Phantoms, The Outsiders, and The Craft

Fav. past times: Hanging out with friends at night in the park, watching movies and pulling pranks on my friends (which usually causes a prank war)

Types of clothes I always wear: Parachute pants (from hot topic), dark tank tops or corsets (from hot topic), guys' hoodies and the jewelry from there as well and I usually wear Vans (sometimes Airwalk).

Favorite mythical creatures: Vampires, Dragons, Mages and Phoenix

Some odd info about me: I like guys deodorant (Much preferably Axe. Smells damn good, especially Phoenix, Essence, and Touch.)

Well I hope that pretty much covers it for the ones who have emailed me wanting to get to know me. I'm just happy I didn't get any really odd questions (ex. What size c….(you get the picture) or what's your favorite fantasy?)


	9. The Death of Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or X-Men.

Chapter Nine

The Death of Three

Serena looked around the same room that Jakken had kept her prisoner.

'Jakken is going to pay for the pain he has caused me and the others.' she thought. She turned back to the rest of the group who had entered the room. Mace walked up to her and spoke.

"This is going to be hard going back to face Jakken and you know Jakken knows that I'm not on his side any more and I might have to fight my younger brother."

"You have a younger brother who is on Jakken's side? I can try and purify his heart." she smiled at him. "We will help you get your brother back on the side of good. I will make sure of it. Is that a sword?"

"For my protection. Come on." Mace turned and walked further into the room. "Ok we have to get to the dungeons as quick as we can." said Mace as he walked over to the main door and peeked his head out. He indicated that the coast was clear and they all headed towards the stair case that led to the dungeons. The stair case went down a few good stories, until Uranus noticed something.

"Why haven't we run into anyone yet?" she said as she walked up to Moon and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"There is only two possibilities that they could be at. Either at a feast stuffing their fat faces or setting a trap." said Mace. Sailor Moon looked up at Uranus and placed her hand on her friends.

"We have to get the dungeons and free the others. I don't want to lose anyone else." So Mace continued on down to the dungeons. When they finally reached it, they stopped and slowly opened the door. Inside they saw everyone who had been kidnapped. Mace opened the door fully and the rest of them had seen that they were separated from sailors to x-men. Neptune jumped up at the sight of Sailor Moon and Uranus.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Uranus as she crossed over to her love. Neptune's face faulted and agony crossed her face remembering what Prince Jakken had done to her.

Flash back

Prince Jakken had enter the room with two large youmas, one carrying a whip. She was chained to a wall, on her knees bent forward with her arms and hands pulled behind her. She looked up at the prince and swore at him.

"You bastard. I won't tell you anything."

"You will, if you want your friends to stay alive."

"Don't worry about us, Michelle. We die with honor knowing we are protecting our princess." said Venus. Neptune looked at her friend and then back at the prince.

"You heard them you sleazy, sexual, ra-" started Neptune, but Prince Jakken cut her off by back handing her.

"Shut up." Jakken motioned to other youmas in the room to remove the other captives. They did so and in seconds the two were alone. Jakken now carrying the whip. "You will speak only when spoken to and you will answer my questions, because believe me if you don't I know I will have my fun with you. Now first question who helped you free Princess Serenity." Neptune didn't answer. "That's ok, I know it was Mace, I was just seeing if you would answer that. Though I don't know why you are protecting the person who helped kidnap your little princess, my soon to be queen."

"She will never be your queen."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can persuade her to be and then when she is I will make you my whore. When I have my queen pregnant, I will enjoy your company."

"Sick bastard." Jakken back handed her again. Neptune spit blood from her mouth. "You can do what you wish to me, but you will never have my friend."

"As you wish." Jakken pushed her up against the wall, in a standing position. He pulled down her shirt over shoulders and below her exposed breasts. "Tell me the name of the people who are protecting the princess."

"No." Jakken ripped off her shirt and looked at her one last time.

"One more chance to answer the question. Who is protecting her?" Neptune spat him.

"I will not say."

"Then so be it. Think of this as your starting point as my whore." Jakken removed the rest of her body suit (leaving just the gloves and shoes). He dropped his clothes next to him and did his desire. She screamed in agony as he forced himself with in her. She was a lesbian, so she had never experienced a guy, so it pretty much pained her.

Minutes had passed while Jakken had his way with her. After he was through he replaced his clothes and looked back at her. He studied her body and smiled.

"Too bad I have to end so soon, you are rather fun." With a wave of his hand he replaced her sailor suit. Neptune fell to the floor in exhaustion, softly crying to herself.

Back to reality

Uranus slammed her fist into the cage door as Neptune finished explaining to them. Everyone had entered the room and freed the captives while listening intently. Moon had begun to cry as well. Jakken wanted to do that to her, but instead Neptune took it from him. She went through that pain just for her. Moon's anger began to rise again.

The door behind them slammed shut. Standing there was Prince Jakken.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you. I'm glad you found your friends, Princess. But with your escape I'm afraid I will be taking three of them away."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"By destroying those you love most." Jakken's voice rose in anger. Vines formed around Tuxedo Mask's, Sailor Mini Moon's and Sailor Mars's waist. Electrical shot through their body, eventually killing them. Their bodies feel in a heap on the floor. Their heads hit the ground with sickening thuds. Sailor Moon screamed.

"How could you do such a thing?" Sailor Moon ran to Mini Moon's and Tuxedo Mask's bloodied bodies. She picked Mini moon up and put her daughter's face by her chest. She cried severely as she mourned for her loved ones. She grabbed onto Tuxedo Mask's hand and cried even more.

Jupiter, Venus and Mercury rushed over to Mar's unmoving body.

"You so-of-a-bitch!" yelled Venus.

"You low life bastard." shouted Jupiter.

"You jackass!" hollered Mercury. Uranus, Neptune, Rogue and Gambit ran over to Sailor Moon who was still crying over the dead bodies of her future daughter and husband. The others stood in a defensive wall around them.

"How can you kill a child that was so innocent. You really are sick." said Gambit holding on Sailor Moon with Uranus and Neptune leaning over them. Sailor Moon still had Mini Moon in her arms and she still held onto Tuxedo Mask's hand.

"Mace. now is your day. Seeing now that you have actually betrayed me and your brother, you will die with the rest of them." With that Jakken disappeared.

"That asshole." said Rogue. All of a sudden Tuxedo Masks, Mini Moon's, and Mars's bodies disappeared in a cloud of stars and glowing light. Strom walked over to Moon and picked her up. She passed out from shock. Storm allowed Gambit to stand and then placed the hurt princess in his arms. Then Storm lifted her arms to the ceiling.

Storm is basically pissed at this point. So you can only imagine what she'll do.

Well only four more chapters to go and an epilogue. The winner of my drawing contest that I had announced in chapter 7 will appear in the epilogue and will be one of the main characters in the Sequel to this story.


	10. So Many Gone

Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of this you know what I don't own.

Chapter Ten

So Many Gone

Gambit carried Sailor Moon in his arms for the last half hour. He was beginning to become rather tired. Storm had conveniently put up lightning storm outside, blocking anyone from leaving the castle. Mainly to stop Jakken. After awhile Gambit had noticed that they were going in circles.

"Mace why are we going in god damn circles." Mace stopped and he to noticed that they were going circles. He cursed to himself and knelt down putting his hands on his knees and resting his head on his hands as he balance on his toes.

"Jakken is messing with us."

"Damn it, we've been walking for a half hour, we've should've been out by now." spoke Even.

"Jakken is screwing with our minds." responded Mace again.

"We've got to kill Jakken to avenge your friend's death." said Kitty.

"There is one thing about the Silver Crystal. If Sailor Moon can build up enough anger and power, she can become Neo-Queen Serenity and use the Crystal to bring back our friends. But in the long run, she would have used too much of her energy and in turn kill herself." explained Uranus looking sadly at Sailor Moon.

"And she knows that so she will end up doing just that. Just to save her friends." said Jupiter.

"To bring back Rini, Raye….." said Mercury.

"She'll do just about anything for them." said Venus.

"We'll have to do the protective circle around her and then destroy Jakken. Just like how we defeat Snow Queen Kaguya." exclaimed Neptune. "That worked out well." The other scouts nodded in agreement. Sailor Moon stirred and woke up. She looked around and remembered what happened. She tried to get out of Gambit's arms, but Pluto walked over and indicated to stay put.

"We have come up with a plan princess. You need to conserve your energy. You have to regain your strength." She said. Just as she had ended her sentence Jakken reappeared. He removed his sword from his side and turned on Cyclops. He stabbed him through his stomach and pulled the sword out. Blood dripping from the blade. Cyclops fell to the ground in pain. He was gasping for breath. Jakken turned again, but this time on Jubilee. Jubilee was partly ready, but she was still stuck through. Though as Jakken was removing the sword from her body, Jubilee touched the blade of the sword and sent electricity through it, electrocuting him.

Anger filled through Sailor Moon's body and she felt the power surge through her as she watched two more friends fall lifeless to the ground. Blood pooled around them. Their faces posed in horror and shock. Jean fell next to Cyclops's body.

"Damn you Jakken, why the bloody hell do you have to fucking kill? You are a pusillanimous son of a bitch. You deserve to die, not them." Sailor Moon crawled out of Gambit's arms. "You killed my best friend, my daughter and damn it my future husband." Pain shot through Gambit's heart as he heard the last few words.

"Then let me make you a deal. Allow me to kill one more person and you become my queen or I can kill everyone here and you still become my queen."

"The only person you can kill here is me, then you can marry my dead body." Sailor Moon made a grab for her silver crystal. Jakken took on a defensive stance waiting for the attack.

Cyclops's head was resting on Jean's lap as his body laid there dead. Jubilee had died from her attack on Jakken. Her powers also back fired as she was still connected to the sword as well, though it had weakened Jakken. Jakken ran towards Sailor Moon with his sword. Just as soon as he swung his sword down to strike her, his intention only to wound her enough so she had no choice but to join him, because she had no strength to save her friends, a body interfered with the attack and Jakken stepped back.

I know this chapter is short, but what do you think? R&R Pleaze.


	11. Sacrifice Made Part A

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter Eleven Part A

Sacrifice Made

Mace had thrown himself in front of Sailor Moon and took the blow of the sword. As he fell backwards limp, Sailor Moon caught him. The sword was still embedded in his chest, a few inches from his heart. Sailor Moon pulled it out by the blade, cutting her hands in the process. She pulled the sword slowly from his chest and when she finally had it out, she tossed it. The bloodied sword slid to Gambit's feet.

Jakken backed up in horror. The knowledge of him killing his own flesh and blood pulled at his brain. Though the secret of Mace and Fuleheon being his brothers were his weakness, he did not intend to kill one of them. In the long run the two didn't even know they were related to him. Jakken then regained his senses and looked at them with anger.

Sailor Moon had a couple soft tears find their way free from her eyes and soul. She looked down at Mace. There she held the man that tricked her and helped kidnap her into the grasps of a man who only wanted to the universe and who had a proclivity with sex, but then he betrays his master to help them in defeating the evil ruler by giving up his life just so she would have a chance in winning. She listened to Mace as her spoke.

"Don't lose faith, Serenity. Your mother wouldn't want that. Please free Fuleheon and tell him that I love him." Mace lifted his hands to her face and whipped the tears away. "Don't cry dear one. My heart changed because of you." With those as his last words, his head fell into her chest.

Jakken took four steps to Sailor Moon and stopped as Saturn stepped in between them. She pointed he glaive to his throat, to warn him not to step any closer. Pluto joined next Saturn and took a fighting stance ready to use her staff. At this point Jakken had noticed that everyone was ready to fight and boy was he going to give them one. He smirked as he watched the others.

Uranus and Neptune had retrieved their Talism. Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury stood guard by Sailor Moon. Wolverine brought out his steel claws as Gambit got ready to throw his biggest bomb cards. Storm was gathering electricity around her and Rogue flew of the ground and removed her gloves. Jean, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler had moved over to Sailor Moon as she stood up.

Jakken was ready for the fight and he called upon the youmas that did his bidding. With a wave of his he somehow changed the scenery putting them outside. Around them were more youmas than what they could count.

"My brother may have sacrificed his life for you Princess but that will not stop me from having you."

"I would rather die than be the queen to you." Sailor Moon spat. This enraged him at he motioned to the youmas to bring the on slaughter of his enemies.

I know this is a short chapter but this only part one. The next part is "Chapter Eleven part B: Bloody Battle. Well I'm hoping you like the story so far. I'm hoping you like the next chapter as well because I'm gonna go into graphic detail (I'm not going to explain nudity, because there isn't any). The only graphic detail is the blood and gore and maybe some "grabbing" by Prince Jakken.

I hope you R&R! And Thanx for reading.


	12. Bloody Battle Part B

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Fuleheon, Mace and Prince Jakken.

I'm going to describe each of the fights one at a time, but they are actually happening at the same time.

Chapter Eleven Part B

Bloody Battle

A few youmas charged at Wolverine. As he rounded on the two nearest ones, he brought his claws into their stomachs. The one on the left fell over right away. Blood was slipping down the sides of his body slowly. The youma on the right held onto his wound and hollered in pain. The third youma that had charged at him shot an energy ball at him. Wolverine dodged and fell to his knees as the energy ball had skinned his upper right shoulder. Wolverine grasped it and felt his wound heal in a matter of seconds. The wounded youma and the one that had attacked him charged at him again. When they were close enough her pushed himself off the ground with his legs and rammed his claws into the guts and pushed up just a little and then pulled out again. The youmas dropped on the spot. Wolverine looked down at his hands and gave a face. The Youma's blood covered his hands and didn't have an accepting smell.

"Well this will be a hell of a time to get rid of."

Rogue and Jean worked together as they took three more youmas out. As a fourth tried attacking Rogue from behind, Jean telepathically threw and air force at him as quickly as she could, but had accidentally formed one in his body and as she made it expand, so did it's body. The Youma's body expanded to a point where it had no choice but to explode. Rogue had taken another one down when the guts and everything else that was inside the blown up youma landed all over her. Rogue looked over at Jean, but Jean had become involved in another fight.

Rogue noticed the youma a few feet away from Jean that was fighting Shadowcat and Spike. Rogue took the fall Youma's weapon and hurled it. It struck true and hit its opponent. The doubled bladed boomerang slashed through the youmas neck, severing it from its body. Blood splat out and hit Jean in the face as she turned around. Totally grossed out she spit blood that landed in her mouth onto the ground.

'I'm gonna use a whole bottle of toothpaste later.' Jean thought to herself as she blew back a youma with one of her shields.

'Wow won't that be a bad after taste.' thought Rogue as she turned to fight some more.

Spike and Shadowcat had teamed up to take down another batch of the sordid and squalid creatures. Shadowcat phased through one of them and confused it, to Spike's advantage; he then flung three spikes at its body. Two hit the chest and the third hit it square between the eyes. The youma fell to the ground with a thud; the spike in its head was forced from its spot and landed on the ground. Apparently it had made an enter/exit wound and as the youmas head hit the ground, it was forced out. Shadowcat and Spike didn't have time to collect that detail, because a youma had rounded on Shadowcat, slicing her arm with one of his talons. She didn't have enough time to phase out so she took the attack. Spike on other had had time to avenge her. He shot more spikes and they struck true as well. One hit the chest and the other hit the youmas gut.

"Spike look out!" shouted Shadowcat. Spike whipped around and lobbed more spikes at an approaching youma. The force of the blows flung the youma back, pinning it to a nearby tree.

Jupiter and Venus teamed up to take out a group of the youmas. Four had charged at them at the same time, but the warrior of thunder and lightning and the warrior of love and beauty were ready.

"VENUS HEART ENSNARE!" (AN: sorry I don't remember their eternal attacks, so I just made them up.)A giant heart formed around them and squeezed them together. The heart squeezed tighter and tighter until the bodies became split in two. The heart had sliced through their bodies. Blood went spraying everywhere. Jupiter grimaced, the sight was diffidently a little gruesome, but the attack got the job done. Jupiter turned around and got her attack ready.

"JUPITER LIGHTNING STORM!" Swirling clouds appeared above the youmas heads. The five lightning bolts flared down and struck each of their heads. With seconds Jupiter, Venus, Moon and Mercury were covered in the youmas so-called brains.

Upon impact of the lightning bolts, the youmas screamed in anguish as they felt their tops of their heads burn and then burst.

Moon turned to Jupiter and gave her a look. All Jupiter could do was smirk and shrug her shoulders.

Mercury joined Venus and Jupiter in their massacre against the youmas.

"MERCURY TIDAL FREEZE!" Water appeared over the water warrior's head and swooshed over to the youmas that were making their way over to Jupiter and Venus. As the water got closer to them in it grew in size and amount. The water struck the youmas and immediately froze them in a solid block of ice.

"URANUS PLANWT DESTROY!" A giant ball of light was surrounded by fire and wind hurled its way to the frozen youmas.

"NEPTUNE ICE SHARDS!" Icicles also raced to the youmas that were frozen in mid-action. The attacks hit the block of ice and it and the youmas exploded with a great blast of noise. They were the last youmas around. Sand and dust swirled around and everyone looked into the center where they saw two figures facing each other appear.

Sailor Moon and Jakken were locked in a stare down.

"Be ready to die." asked Jakken.

"After you." responded Sailor Moon. Jakken drew his sword and held it out in front of him in both hands.

"Ladies first."

"What given up on marrying me?"

"Like you said I can marry your dead body fortunately I can bring people back to life."

"Hope you can use it on yourself."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry not in this life time you won't." Sailor Moon sneered at him and then raised her right hand. (AN: I'm going to make her powers different from the rest of the scouts a bit. Sometimes she'll have to call them out and sometimes she won't. And I'm also adjusting her attitude a little.) Her hand was glowing. "I have realized my full potential in my scout form. I hope you're ready for it."

To be continued in the fight scene part c/3,

Sailor Moon and Prince Jakken really duke it out until both are tired, bloody, but still determined to win. In the next chapter not only are Sailor Moon and Prince Jakken important to the fight, but Storm, Pluto and Saturn will also be a major help in the fight. Who will win? Only time will tell.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out soon. There are only three chapters left. And then the epilogue. I'm not sure if you were able to see my email in chapter seven (for the contest) so here it is again. girlvamp. (homepage)  of the next three chapters:

13. The Crystals Power

14. New Struck Lovers (yes it may have some sexual content)

15. A Day Out

16. Epilogue: Warning for the Future

Enjoy!


	13. Pleaze Read!

To the readers of this story,

I want to thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it. Your reviews are great to have and I really enjoy reading them. Your reviews have helped me immensely in being able to push further in the book my cousins, my sister and I have been writing.

Ok, well as of about twenty minutes ago from when I am typing this, I have chosen a winner the contest I have held. The winner's name (that was given to me) is "Anon280". I congratulate you on winning and I thank you for emailing me your picture. I also want to thank everyone else who has also sent in a picture(s). Your effort in drawing them is great and I think the pictures came out amazing.

Again I want to congratulate the winner for send in the picture. I will soon be done working on the last of the chapter(s) and will be working on the epilogue, and soon after will be starting the sequel to "SMX".

Thanks again to my readers,

BlackWingedAngel

About the sequel:

Sailor Moon has come home from the X-Men to find that a new enemy soon follows in her welcome home. The enemy has a gift for her as well and boy is it a shocker. Sailor Moon has a twin!...No not a twin…a doppelganger!...Wrong again…a clone!...Maybe. Can Sailor Moon get her look-alike to join them or will everything go wrong? Will the enemy prevail or die?

Title of the next story:

"Hell of a Gift"-title may change…not sure.


	14. The Crystals Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Fuleheon, Mace and Jakken.

I thank everyone who has reviewed my stories, I really appreciate it. Your reviews are actually helping me with my book that I am writing. The stories that I put up Fanfiction are actually helping me write better for my book and with your reviews it tells me that you like the story or my writing, in either way it does help. So thank you again.

SENDING OUT AN APOLOGY:

I accidentally posted up the wrong chapter before this one got up and so i had to take it off and I am now placing this one up. So if you had already read the chapter I had previously put up I am sorry, but this one comes up before that one (which is called 'New Struck Lovers').

I also want to apologize for the winning of the whole contest thing. Anon280 was a late sender and I really liked the picture so I gave it to her, but for what I said in the last chapter I will still be choosing a person of whomever from the reviews that I receive, so if you don't want to be in the drawing, I would like it if you put in a review that you do not wish to be in the drawing.

Thanx for reading,

BlackWingedAngel

Chapter Eleven Part C

The Crystals Power

"Then shut up and let's start this." spoke Jakken. Sailor Moon smirked at him and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok." Sailor Moon's glowing hand started to have a fuchsia flare to it like a pinkish/purple flame had encased it. She raised her other hand and saw that it to was glowing in the same manner. Jakken didn't care what she was doing, he charged at her full force, but this time he pulled out a new trick. He leaped into the air and brought his sword down ready to strike, only he wasn't going to strike her, he struck the ground. When the sword pierced the earth it began to shake. Everyone began rock back and forth. Sailor Moon leaped into the air as she saw the rivets in the earth move out ward from the sword. As she watched the rivets get bigger she saw that they were becoming waves of mud and corpses. Within seconds the others were covered in one pig pile of mud. She sensed that Sailor Saturn had placed a barrier around everyone.

Sailor Moon landed on the ground and looked back at Jakken who disappeared, but his sword still displayed in the ground. Sailor Moon slowly looked around for any sign of the bastard who killed her friends and now had the rest of them trapped under a huge mound of earth only being kept alive by a barrier made by one of her scouts. She knew that Saturn wouldn't be able to hold the barrier for long and she also knew their air would be running out soon.

"Jakken! Show your self!" she screamed for him. She felt his aura behind her and she threw and elbow punch behind her, nailing him in the gut. He wheeled forward gasping for air but he gained his stature. Sailor Moon gave him a round house kick that Venus taught her how to do. Her attack landed square in his jaw. He grasped his jaw in shock.

"Release my friends, you murderer."

"No, they are my captives. If you want them free then you'll do as I say."

"Never, I will fight you to free them."

"Then why did you tell me to free them?" Sailor Moon looked stumped at the least. She didn't have a come back for that one. Though she wished she did. Jakken took the advantage of having her puzzled. He cupped his hands together and gathered energy. As soon as he had enough he shot it at her, nailing her in the stomach. She flew back about thirty feet. She sorely got up and looked down at her stomach. A hole was made in her suit and she had a pretty nasty cut. Blood wasn't exactly pouring out of her, but she had some blood coming out. She got to her feet and laughed at him.

"Is that what your entire sorry ass has, a small energy beam that throws me back." She shouted to him. "You aren't even worth my time." She made her hands glow in the same matter as before. She made her arms form a circle ending with her left arm on top of the right one. Purple glowed in the air and it seemed to get bigger and a darker shades of fuchsia coming out in a maroon color. A star formed in the center of the center. (AN: Pentacle.) Sailor Moon stepped back and then threw a side kick to the center of the star. The formation in the air flew to Jakken with immense speed, gaining in it as it made its way closer. He leaped out of the way and the attack hit nearby trees, making a huge explosion. The air turbulence changed around Jakken as he was still in the air. It caught him off his balance and brought him plummeting to the ground.

Sailor Moon watched as he hit the ground face first. She thought she heard the snap of his neck, but wasn't exactly sure, so she approached him slowly.

Saturn and everyone else that was under the mud pile heard had felt the quake of the explosion.

"What the hell is going on up there!" said Gambit.

"We are unable to know." said Mercury.

"No, Sailor Moon just used an attack on Jakken, but he leaped out of the way. The explosion shook the air and caused him to fall from the air and land face first into the ground. It seems that he broke his neck as he landed." spoke Jean as she concentrated on trying to keep her mind on the fight. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the stares that were coming from them. Wolverine, Gambit and Uranus were just glad that they had a way to know what was going on up there.

"We have to find a way out of here." spoke Jupiter. "She can not face him by herself. Not if she is going to use the crystal."

"You mean the same crystal that if she uses it without your protection she'll die?" asked Spike.

"Yeah." responded Neptune.

Sailor Moon knelt down by his body and rolled him over. He appeared dead, eyes closed and his chest wasn't moving. She looked at his face and smirked.

"The ass fell on his face and now it's all bloodied up." Jakken's hand shot up behind her head pulled her faced down onto his. He pulled her into a kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. She tried to get away but his hand held firmly onto her head. She took her hand and balled it into a fist. She punched him in his chest and he released her in shock. She jumped up and spit a few times trying to get the blood from her mouth.

Jakken got to his feet and faced her.

"You should have stayed dead, Jakken." she growled at him.

"Why, then I wouldn't have enjoyed that."

"Better to praise it now as it will be the only thing you'll get."

"Want to make a bet?" With great speed he shot at her and forced her body up against a tree. Pinning her hands above her head. Her breasts bounced up as she was slammed up against the tree and Jakken pressed his body against hers. Her eyes widened as she felt why he was happy.

"Stay out of me and piss off."

"Why should I stay out, you're mine anyways." Putting both her hands in one of his hands, he used his other to trace it down the side of her body. "I'll make it quick."

He whispered in her ear. Sailor Moon wasn't about to let him get his way and she diffidently didn't want his dick up in her. She brought up her leg in between his connecting with his groin just as he pulled it out. She covered her eyes as she caught the glimpse of it. He reeled in pain and he fell to the ground, covering it.

Sailor caught herself and took the moment to attack. She used her new crescent wand for the attack.

"MOON POWER ANHILATE!" She did her routine and a silver light shot out of it and washed over him. When the light disappeared. She saw that Jakken's body was bloody and he was missing more of his clothes.

"Stupid bitch!"

"I'm a bitch but I'm not stupid."

"Ok, is everyone ready?" asked Storm. Everyone nodded and they bent down to the ground. "Ok, Saturn release the barrier." Saturn did and Storm used her power to blow up the hardened rock. They were free from their prison and they quickly turned to the fight at hand.

"You killed my friends so now you'll pay with your life." Sailor Moon raised her hands to her chest and brought out the Silver Millennium Crystal. It floated between her hands as the remaining scouts formed a circle around her. The X-Men backed away in interest to see what happens to the enemy.

"Just in time. MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"URANUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

"SATRUN POWER!"

"PLUTO POWER!" They yelled and Sailor Moon floated in to the air. Each scout had a silver line form around them and then connect them to Sailor Moon indicating that they were giving her their power. Jakken had recovered his sword and was now throwing fierce blows at them but couldn't get a single hit in. Then a blinding light shot at him and forced him back.

He backed away far enough to where Sailor Moon could get a clean shot in at him.

"ETERNAL POWER!" An energy bolt shot with great speed in his direction, making contact with his body. His body began to expand and finally blowing into pieces and blow away.

Before he died his last words were "I love you my brothers."

"Silver Millennium Crystal, I wish for you to bring back the others and let Mace have his brother on his side." said Sailor Moon. Silver light formed a bubble in front of them and when the light disappeared the others appeared. First Mace the Jubilee and Cyclops. Mars then appeared with Mini Moon, the last body finally came and Sailor Moon hoped it was Tuxedo Mask. Unfortunally it was not, it was that of Fuleheon. The people began to stir on the ground and everyone ran to them.

Sailor Moon returned to the ground and rushed to Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon looked at Sailor Moon and asked a question she tried to answer the best she could.

"Where's daddy?" Sailor Moon was mad at Tuxedo Mask and didn't love him any longer, but she still wished him for a friend. Sailor Mini Moon crawled into Moon's lap. Everyone looked down at them.

Then out of the blue, the moon insignia formed on their foreheads. They stood and gripped each others hand. They closed their eyes and began to glow. Their royal dresses appeared on them stripping them from their sailor suits. As they stood, another form came upon Princess Serena. Silk wings formed on her back and a crown was now on her head. As the girl's opened their eyes and a man stood before them. King Endymion appeared now.

"Darien is that really you?" asked neo Queen Serenity.

"Yes, but I can't stay long."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't come back because you have found another love. He loves you like I do. So be with him. Oh my little girl. I love you and I will miss you. Say good bye to the others for me. I love you both." With that the king vanished.

"Daddy NOOOO!" yelled Princess Rini. Rini burst into tears and then past out. Serenity caught her in her arms. She stood up and saw everyone looking at her sadly.

"We'll be alright." said Serena going back into her normal form. Rini's body did the same. Gambit and Uranus walked over to the two and hugged them.

"Oh I love you guys, thanks for being there for us."

this chapter didn't come out as good as I thought it was going to, but I guess it came out alright. Anyways I hope you liked it. Two chapters and an epilogue left. So I'm almost there.


	15. New Struck Lovers

Disclaimer: You already know.

New Struck Lovers

Serena lay away in her bed with Rini sleeping in her arms. Serena lifted Rini off of her and laid her back down and covered her up. She turned and walked out of the room. She turned to see if her next door roommates were up.

'No, Fuleheon and Mace need their rest.' she thought. Serena continued down the hall. It was hours before light would come up so it was still dark, an eerie type of darkness. So SHE followed the light of the moon to Gambit's room. She was about 30 yards from his room and still had to turn a corner before she got there when she heard a noise. She slid against the wall and crept toward the edge and peered around it. She snickered at what she saw. Gambit had apparently stubbed his toe on the statue that he couldn't see in the dark. He was trying to hold in a yelp, but ended up substituting in curses. He heard the giggle and looked up.

"Who's there?" he asked a little above a whisper. Serena came around the corner and giggled once more. The moonlight hit her and laid a perfect shadow against her body. Her curves were shown nicely and her face was touched softly by the shadows. Her night gown left little to the imagination. Gambit took in her looks. Her skin was portrayed like a goddess's and her body that of an angel. He studied the rest of her. Since her night gown was see through he had a good look at what lay under. He could see her small pink undergarments which were designed with lace. Her breasts rounded nicely and were barely covered, moving down her body he studied the rest of her. He looked back at her face and saw she was smiling. Her hair was let down and it framed her greatly.

'She is drop dead gorgeous.' thought Gambit foolishly. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He lowered his head and gently kissed her. To much of his surprise she kissed him back. As the two kept on kissing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her arm brushed his against his and she thought right away that his skin felt like baby skin. Her body felt good against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued.

Gambit moved his arms just under her ass and lifted her up. He quickly walked back to his room and walked in and shut the door. He carried Serena to his bed and gently laid her upon it.

They parted from the kissing and took a breath. He lay down with Serena and pulled her on top of him. She gasped at a soft touch on inner left leg. Then she smiled and returned to kissing him know the night was theirs.

I am really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I honestly didn't know what to write. I didn't add any sexual content in here, because I thought how this chapter ended was already pretty good. My friend had said he liked the part where Gambit was stupid and stubbed his toe on a statue. Oh well had to make someone partly dumb. Anyways the last chapter is coming up, so I hope you like it.


End file.
